ANGEL: A MAXIMUM RIDE NOVEL: THE PROTECTORS
by Terry Griffiths
Summary: Before you read this, it would help to read the first 23 chapters posted online on fanpop or something by JP.  anywho, for the summary i guess that the story leaves off where the 23rd chapter leaves off after you read them.  so yeah, hopeyoulikemysideofit
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything, MAX RIDE IS AWESOME and JP is sort of getting old, but he's awesome to. Anywho, enough with the mishy mashy stupid stuff that no one needs to read, here's the story…

But before you read this, read the first 23 chapters of ANGEL online. Then, read this. If you don't like the Dylan/Max combo, you might want to stay away, but JP has given me the prompt and I am just writing. Trust me, I love FAX much better than DAX, but it would get way to mushy and all Twilight-y if Fang came back NOW. FAX FOREVER!

Anywho, here's the actual story::.

Chapter 1

Fang stared gloomily out of the window of the hotel. He felt lonely…for the very first time in his life. He missed Max like crazy, and he sometimes felt like he made a mistake, but he always snapped back into the present and decided his decision was a good one. Now, as he looked out of the window, he felt just sad.

He was Fang.

And just Fang.

Not Max and Fang.

Just Fang.

The worst part of it was, that he had no one to talk to about all of this. His stupid psychotic, terribly immature male companion (emphasis on the fact that he is not a friend) was playing video games (Ratchet) , and that made Fang's heart ache even more because that reminded him of Gazzy, who always used to play violent video games with explosions.

He remembered Gazzy's words less than two weeks ago:

"I can blow up the world!" he'd been so excited at his creation.

Then, Max had given him a look, and then he'd come back to his senses.

"Not that," he coughed. "Not that I would want to."

Fang remembered it like it had been yesterday.

"Hey dude," Ratchet called to Fang. "Wanna come and play?"

"Nah," Fang whispered. Since Ratchet had extrasensory abilities, Fang knew he'd heard.

"No worries," Ratchet said, smiling mischievously, "I'll ask Kate."

Kate was the girl with the strength on his new team.

And Ratchet was the guy with guts enough to flirt with her.

Fang rolled back in his chair. It was one of those fancy-schmancy computer chairs that Max had described as 'roly-poly' once.

Fang laughed as the memory came back to him.

As he grieved, something much more dangerous was happening miles away.

Excerpt from next chapter:

I screamed.

Dylan hurled himself at the clockwork and dove underneath the debris to avoid its blow.

"Holy shmoke!" I yelled out and pounded the clockwork's fists as it squeezed my waist.

I felt like the harp in the giant's castle, where Dylan was Jack who was climbing the beanstalk and would save eventually save me from the ugly giant who played me.

I felt pathetic. Since when had I started relying on Dylan?

Fang…the one thought popped into my head and flashed away.

Swatting it like a fly, I kept pounding on the clockwork, but not until Dylan whacked him with something that looked like a gigantic frying pan, did he finally let me go.

"Max," Dylan looked relieved as I flew out of the clockwork's reach.

He reached out.

A flash of lightning crackled in the air between us as the clockwork suddenly grabbed Dylan's wing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I flew high above the ground.

The air was so moist and thick with sparks that I almost couldn't breathe.

Dylan was beautiful with his awesome wings and thick dark blonde hair.

He saw me staring at him and winked playfully,

And to my surprise, my heart fluttered.

And not like, oh its Tinker Bell flutter, but the kind of flutter I got when I saw Fang's half smile.

I made me feel hyper and jittery.

And totally loved.

But that was crazy…

The only reason that Dylan was with me right now was because he was programmed to be.

Nothing else.

But of course…

The words he'd said about three hours ago rushed back to me.

"I would still want to be with you if I was programmed to do the exact opposite."

The words, now that I was at least a little calmer, felt so right.

They were so touching and perfect…

And I wanted to believe them so badly, that I wanted to puke.

I wondered again if I'd been programmed to like him…?

Then, I swatted the thought away like a fly.

I hate Dylan, I decided, thought threefourths and a fourth of me thought otherwise.

No, I thought sternly to myself, I have to be strong, and not get wooed by Dylan's pathetic attempts at wooing me.

Grrr… I thought. I wasn't getting it right. Me wasn't listening to me.

And you know how I hate it when people tell me what to do or don't listen to me…well, currently, I was doing both.

Good lord, I thought angrily at myself. Why can't I just put it together.

We were heading down to the school that we'd seen so I was also alternately dodging spikes and copper wire.

My wings got caught along the wire suddenly, and I froze. "Fa-Dylan!" I called, afraid to yell any louder for fear that I would move and my wings would get cut off.

I'd almost called for Fang…before I realized he wasn't going to come.

This was infuriating.

Dylan flew down wordlessly, floating restlessly along the copper wire, unraveling it.

He pricked himself several times as he did it, but he didn't even flinch, but when I yelled out because he'd caused the copper wire to dig just a little deeper into my wings, he flinched.

That hurt me.

He cared so much.

Wait—NO! I can not be falling for this poser!

And he was a poser.

With eyes that were like a soft Caribbean blue…and a tan that matched his muscular build…and thick dark blonde hair that had that windswept look to it, which I guess was natural because he had wings…and his wings…they were beautiful…

Just like a pair of black wings I had been admiring earlier…

That week…

My mind immediately flew back to Fang…

And then I almost started crying…

After Dylan finally got my wings unraveled, I thanked him quietly and we kept flying.

He seemed to know what I was thinking.

First the mocha thing, and then the saying things at the same time thing, and now, he had a sad expression on his face as if he was depressed that he was the cause for my distress.

But he was wrong.

Fang was a jerk.

No, half of me said. He's not a jerk!

Yes, a quarter of me said. He is a jerk!

I hate life.

I hate everything.

I love Fang.

OR at least…I used too.


End file.
